koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei Tecmo Cafe
KOEI TECMO CAFE & DINING is a dining establishment run by Koei and its collaborator AndMowa, a company that specializes in restaurant operations. Located at the fourth floor of Modern Group Building #10 in Higashi-Ikebukuro, the cafe launched its grand opening on August 10, 2017. Reservations can be done online, but starting on May 22, 2019, customers will no longer be able to specify their seat of choice. Paying customers are rewarded badges with their meal. Limited in-store game merchandise is offered and rotated during fixed periods. Menu These dishes are constant and are based on one of Koei's five brands. Kou Shibusawa= ;Grand Menu Kou Shibusawa Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' Peach Garden Oath ¥680 + tax Nobunaga's Ambition Battle of Sekigahara Pizza ¥1,200 + tax Winning Post Winning Post Demi-Glace Sauce Omurice ¥1,200 + tax Kou Shibusawa Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Uncharted Waters' Captain's Lemon Squash ¥600 + tax Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Self-Praising Ramen ¥880 + tax Samurai Cats Nobunyaga's Pancake ¥1,100 + tax |-|Omega Force= ;Grand Menu Omega Force Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Samurai Warriors' Yoshitsugu's Galette ¥980 + tax Mitsunari's Clever Commander Drink ¥750 + tax Yukimura with Cherry Cake ¥880 + tax Omega Force Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Dynasty Warriors' Zhao Yun's Dragon Roll ¥1,100 + tax Wei Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Wu Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Shu Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Jin Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Toukiden Tenko's Kitsune Udon ¥780 + tax |-|Team NINJA= ;Grand Menu Team Ninja Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Dead or Alive Extreme 3' Zack Island Tropical Vacation (Alcoholic) ¥750 + tax Honoka's "Tender" Mango Pudding ¥1,100 + tax Tube Ring Donut ♥ ¥980 + tax Team Ninja Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Nioh' Dark Squid Pasta ¥1,200 + tax Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess Delta Horse Curry ¥1,200 + tax Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Ryu Hayabusa's Black Katsudon ¥1,200 + tax |-|Gust= ;Grand Menu Gust Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey' Apple Pie ¥780 + tax Punipuni Jelly Drink ¥600 + tax Barrel Mug Beer (Alcoholic) ¥880 + tax Surge Concerto: Ciel Jewelry Salad ¥880 + tax Strawberry Prima-chan ¥780 + tax Gust Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Nights of Azure' Cupcake (Fight) ¥780 + tax "Land Without Night" Cocktail ¥750 + tax Blue Reflection Mitarashi Bread ¥480 + tax Reflector Jelly Parfait ¥1,100 + tax |-|Ruby Party= ;Grand Menu Ruby Party Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Kiniro no Corda' Fata's Blessed Mark Drink ¥880 + tax Angelique Retour Queen Candidate's Tea Party Black Tea ¥600 + tax Herbal Tea for the Queen ¥680 + tax Ruby Party Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Harukanaru Toki no Naka de' I Love Hakuryū Too! Special Honey Pudding ¥680 + tax Stylish Mitarashi Ice Cream ¥580 + tax Seiryū's Ramune Soda ¥600 + tax Suzaku's Berry Soda ¥600 + tax Byakko's Kiwi White ¥600 + tax Genbu's Grape White ¥600 + tax Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Sakura Tea~ ¥680 + tax Geten no Hana Shield of Azuchi's Transformation Drink ¥600 + tax Hotaru's Berry Cake ¥880 + tax |-|À la Carte= ;Meals :Caesar Salad - ¥680 + tax :Karaage - ¥550 + tax :French Fries - ¥400 + tax :Cheese Dog - ¥400 + tax :Takoyaki - ¥550 + tax :Rice - ¥200 + tax ;Non-Alcoholic Beverages :Cola - ¥300 + tax :Ginger Ale - ¥300 + tax :Oolong Tea - ¥300 + tax ;Alcoholic Beverages :Beer - ¥500 + tax :Highball - ¥450 + tax Limited Menus These menus and goodies are exclusive to limited times and while supplies last. Standard Limited Image:Limited Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Samurai Warriors' "Honor" Onigiri ¥880 + tax Romance of the Three Kingdoms Unification of China Plate Rice ¥1,100 + tax Image:Limited Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Kiniro no Corda' Seiso Academy Plate ¥1,300 + tax Jinnan Plate ¥1,300 + tax Shiseikan Plate ¥1,300 + tax Yokohama Amane Gakuen Plate ¥1,300 + tax 8/10/2017~9/18/2017 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda and Samurai Warriors 4 menu. Special Menu 1 (KTCD).png|Tsukimori's Recommended Chicken Dish with Yogurt Sauce ¥1,300 + tax Kanazawa's Homemade Seafood Pasta ¥980 + tax Etou's Round-Cut Shōnan Hamburger ¥1,200 + tax Ousaki's Favorite Hotcake ¥780 + tax Tsuchiura's Japanese Meal Set ¥1,300 + tax Hihara's Homemade Curry with Vegetables ¥1,100 + tax Special Menu 2 (KTCD).png|Shimizu's Chestnut Mousse Cake ¥780 + tax (Yousuke) Fudou's Welcoming Royal Milk Tea ¥600 + tax Yunoki 's Two-Faced Drink ¥750 + tax (Shouma) Fudou's Cream Soda ¥750 + tax Kaji's Formal Chocolate Parfait ¥880 + tax Kira's Break Coffee ¥600 + tax Special Menu 3 (KTCD).png|Mitsunari Ishida's Chicken Nanban ¥980 + tax Oichi's Petal Jelly ¥680 + tax Kanetsugu Naoe's Sandwich ¥880 + tax Lady Chacha's Tea ¥600 + tax Special Menu 4 (KTCD).png|Naotora Ii's Float ¥750 + tax Gracia's Konpeitō Soda ¥750 + tax Crest Latte ¥600 + tax Ryōbei's Scheme Parfait ¥1,100 + tax 9/23/2017~10/29/2017 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 menu. Special Menu 5 (KTCD).png|Yoritada's Wagashi Zukushi ¥950 + tax Isato's Peach Melba ¥650 + tax Karin's Pear Juice ¥600 + tax Yukitaka's Green Cold Soup ¥650 + tax Motomi's Pure Sound Churros ¥680 + tax Special Menu 6 (KTCD).png|Katsuzane's Grapefruit Panna Cotta ¥650 + tax Akifumi's Chrysanthemum Monaka Dessert ¥780 + tax Star Clan's Pastel Colored Drinks ¥720 + tax Yasutsugu's Yin Yang Salmon Chazuke ¥930 + tax Hisui's Seafood Pirate Pilaf ¥880 + tax 10/17/2017~12/10/2017 Tecmo's 50th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 7 (KTCD).png|'Rygar' Diskarmor Hamburg ¥980 + tax Tsuppari Ōzumō Dosukoi Dohyō Yakitori ¥480 + tax Star Force Larios 50,000 Point Omurice ¥1,080 + tax Tecmo Bowl American Cheese Fries ¥680 + tax Mighty Bomb Jack Bomb Jack Explosive Drink ¥600 + tax Tecmo's Deception Deception Tiramisu ¥880 + tax Solomon's Key Princess Rihita's Tears ¥680 + tax Monster Rancher Mochi Ice Cream ¥780 + tax 12/2/2017~1/21/2018 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 menu part 2. Includes the dishes from first menu plus new additions. Special Menu 8 (KTCD).png| Special Menu 9 (KTCD).png|Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Special Set Menu ¥1,800 + tax Chitose's Pink Cream Pasta ¥990 + tax Akram's Latte ¥610 + tax Tokitomo's Hōjicha and Black Sesame Dessert ¥850 + tax Kazuhito's Chestnut Rice ¥630 + tax Shirin's Iced Tea ¥650 + tax 12/23/2017~2/12/2018 Atelier 20th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 10 (KTCD).png|Roast Pork ¥1,200 + tax Blank Stew ¥980 + tax Iksel Plate ¥1,080 + tax Stacked Pancakes ¥850 + tax Croquem-mini-bouche ¥1,380 + tax Sunrise Cafe Special Montblanc ¥850 + tax Lehen Milk Pudding ¥600 + tax Veggie Soup ¥650 + tax Dark Drink ¥700 + tax Elixir of Laawe Drink ¥700 + tax Cutea ¥600 + tax Squash Tea ¥700 + tax 1/25/2018~3/18/2018 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki menu. Was brought back from September 25 to November 13, 2019. Special Menu 11 (KTCD).png|Shun's Special Tonjiru ¥480 + tax Ryouma's Sweet Potato ¥530 + tax "I Want to Eat This With You." Chinami's Ume Shiso Maki ¥680 + tax Souji's Shinsengumi Drink ¥650 + tax Tatewaki's Red Wine Stew ¥950 + tax Ouchi's Rose Drink ¥650 + tax For Your Sake Victorian Sandwich ¥850 + tax Takasugi's Isobe Yaki ¥590 + tax Yuki and Miyako's Ume Omusubi ¥650 + tax "I Want Sis to Eat This." Sou's Kimchi Fried Rice ¥880 + tax Rindou's Yin Yang Drink ¥650 + tax Amami's Panna Cotta Jelly ¥590 + tax 3/19/2018~4/15/2018 Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ menu. Special Menu 12 (KTCD).png|Mountain Cream Sundae ¥1,100 + tax Special Pot-au-feu ¥980 + tax Special Gratin ¥1,080 + tax 3 Majesty Special Drink ¥700 + tax Special Jumbo Steak ¥1,680 + tax Blancmange Chocolat ¥850 + tax Special Spicy Ebi Chili ¥1,100 + tax X.I.P. Special Drink ¥700 + tax 5/1/2018~6/3/2018 Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida menu. Special Menu 13 (KTCD).png|Angelique's White Cake ¥760 + tax Rayne's Favorite Apple Pie ¥850 + tax Nyx's Gâteau Chocolat ¥720 + tax J.D.'s Homemade Minestrone ¥780 + tax Hyuga's Violet Drink ¥650 + tax René's Blueberry Yogurt Drink ¥850 + tax Bernard-Recommended Fish & Chips ¥850 + tax Moonlit Night Cider ¥650 + tax Café Memories Shortcake ¥800 + tax Jet's Black Curry ¥930 + tax Roche's Mango Grape Drink ¥700 + tax Camille's Twin Pudding ¥780 + tax 6/7/2018~7/4/2018 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate menu. Special Menu 14 (KTCD).png|Akane Motomiya's Pink-Colored Mousse ¥1,000 + tax Yorihisa Minamoto's Rice Burger ¥1,300 + tax Tenma Morimura's Karaage Don ¥1,300 + tax Inori's Beet Pasta ¥1,100 + tax Shimon Nagareyama's Millefeuille-style Cake ¥1,000 + tax Takamichi Fujiwara's Matcha Tiramisu ¥1,000 + tax Tomomasa Tachibana's Spinach Fettuccine ¥1,300 + tax Eisen's Fruit Punch ¥1,000 + tax Yasuaki Abe's Assorted Desserts ¥1,000 + tax Fujihime's Herbal Tea Set ¥780 + tax Akram's Caramel Mousse Cake ¥1,000 + tax Iqtidar's Melon Cola ¥650 + tax Sefr's Crème Brûlée ¥1,000 + tax Shirin's Rose & Hibiscus Tea ¥650 + tax Ran's Yogurt Drink ¥700 + tax 7/27/2018~8/23/2018 Samurai Warriors 4 menu. Includes selections from the previous menu. Special Menu 16 (KTCD).png|Sakon Shima's Arms Hamburger ¥950 + tax Yukimura Sanada's Flame Red Soup ¥920 + tax Kanetsugu Naoe's Sandwich ¥880 + tax Takakage Kobayakawa's Book Cake ¥1,080 + tax Mitsunari Ishida's No Fool Can Understand My Pancake ¥980 + tax Oichi's Petal Jelly ¥680 + tax Takatora Tōdō's Ice Cold Drink ¥700 + tax Magoichi Saika's Matcha Drink ¥730 + tax Naotora Ii's Float ¥730 + tax Crest Latte ¥600 + tax Special Menu 17 (KTCD).png|Lady Nene's "Everyone Do Their Best" Cooking ¥980 + tax Useful Item Green Tea Set ¥700 + tax Mitsunari Ishida's Chicken Nanban ¥980 + tax Kanetsugu Naoe's For Love Cheesecake ¥650 + tax Lady Hayakawa and Kai's Jelly ¥650 + tax Ryōbei's Scheme Parfait ¥1,100 + tax Motochika Chōsokabe's Violent Melody Soda ¥750 + tax Date Lord and Vassal Gradation Drink ¥750 + tax Gracia and Mitsuhide Akechi's Oyako Talk ¥780 + tax Hisahide Matsunaga's Spider Bomb Drink ¥730 + tax 8/17/2018~9/16/2018 Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ menu. Includes selections from the previous menu. Special Menu 18 (KTCD).png|Theatrical Version Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ MIRACLE 6 Soda ¥700 + tax 9/12/2018~11/7/2018 Warriors Orochi 4 menu. Special Menu 19 (KTCD).png|Meat Dumplings with Black Vinegar Sauce ¥950 + tax Seimei Abe's Washoku Set ¥1,180 + tax "Tonight's Drink is Delicious" Sake Dish Set ¥1,080 + tax Taigong Wang's Bagua Cake ¥1,100 + tax Yoshitsune's Aromatic Wa Set ¥750 + tax Zeus's Thunderclap ¥680 + tax Perseus's Herbal Tea ¥650 + tax Odin's Dark-Cloaked Coffee ¥750 + tax Special Menu 20 (KTCD).png|Ares's Dragon Baguette ¥850 + tax Sanzang's Eight-Treasure Vegetables ¥1,080 + tax Athena's Petrified Chocolate Dome ¥850 + tax Kaguya's Hishi Mochi-style Yōkan Set ¥1,100 + tax Nezha's Futuristic Soda ¥720 + tax Orochi's Gradation Drink ¥720 + tax Diamondback's Sorcerous Drink ¥830 + tax 9/17/2018 Kiniro no Corda 15th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 15 (KTCD).png|Seiso Academy's STELLA SOL Potatoes & Karaage ¥500 + tax Shiseikan's GREEN FOREST Salad ¥500 + tax Jinnan's ROSY ROSA Soup ¥500 + tax Amane Gakuen's LILA LAVANDULA Sandwich ¥500 + tax Kanade & Nia's Heartful Sweets ¥500 + tax Dessert Gift♪ ~15th Anniversary~ ¥500 + tax Tsuchiura's TOMORROW Drink ¥500 + tax Tsukimori's Aqua Blue Drink ¥500 + tax Shimizu's Angelic Sigh Drink ¥500 + tax Hihara's JUMP☆ Drink ¥500 + tax Yunoki's Black & White Drink ¥500 + tax 11/8/2018~1/31/2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate menu. Special Menu 21 (KTCD).png|Kurou's Fusilli Carbonara ¥1,080 + tax Yuzuru's Japanese-style Omelette ¥1,080 + tax Hinoe's Orange Parfait ¥880 + tax Teacher's Flowery Crème Brûlée ¥880 + tax Hakuryu's Reverse Scale Rare Cheesecake ¥880 + tax Tryst Within a Dream Drink ¥680 + tax Benkei's Matcha Latte ¥780 + tax Kagetoki's Green Apple Soda ¥780 + tax Atsumori's Two-Layered Soda ¥780 + tax Saku's Indigo Soda ¥680 + tax Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Nozomi's Light Pink Milk~ ¥680 + tax Special Menu 23 (KTCD).png|Tomomori's Fried Kimchi Omurice ¥950 + tax Shirogane's Chirashi Sushi ¥950 + tax Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Wazen ¥1,800 + tax 12/22/2018 Haruka Character Song Matsuri menu. Special Menu 22 (KTCD).png|"Sukashimoyo no Suhada wa Labyrinth" Harusame Salad ¥600 + tax "Itoshisa wa Hikari no Sunadokei" Takikomi Gohan ¥600 + tax "Jikuu no Tani Yuukyuu no Koi" Tempura Appetizer ¥600 + tax "Goodbye My Beloved Princess ~Sakura no Fuyu~" Corn Potage ¥600 + tax "Ryouen no Michi wo Ike" Special Sundae ¥600 + tax "Toki wo Tabisuru Kimi he" Chocolate Cake ¥600 + tax "Tachimachinotsuki" Lemon Tea ¥600 + tax "Sajou no Aisou" Grape Juice ¥600 + tax "Tsui no Koku ni Daku Mono" Two-Tier Drink ¥600 + tax "Sou Shunmu" Fizzy Soda Drink ¥600 + tax Takamichi Birthday Cake ¥600 + tax 1/17/2019~2/10/2019 Haruka Character Song Matsuri menu part 2. Special Menu 24 (KTCD).png|Haruka Chara Song Festival Collaboration Takikomi Gohan & Tempura Set ¥950 + tax Haruka Chara Song Festival Collaboration Special Chocolate Parfait ¥1,050 + tax Haruka Chara Song Festival Collaboration Drink ¥650 + tax 2/11/2019~3/6/2019 Samurai Warriors 15th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 26 (KTCD).png|Japan's Best Yukimura Sanada's Leek and Salmon Roe Bowl ¥1,000 + tax Mitsunari and Sakon's Omurice & Fried Shrimp Plate ¥1,380 + tax Shingen and Kenshin's Half & Half Curry ¥1,000 + tax Ieyasu and Tadakatsu's Loyalty Hamburg ¥800 + tax Nagamasa and Oichi's Fruit Punch ¥650 + tax Flower of the Battlefield Okuni's Sakura Panna Cotta ¥750 + tax Bloom in Splendor! Gorgeous Dessert Plate ¥950 + tax Ii Family's Bonding Tea ¥700 + tax Ryōbei's Scheme Parfait ¥1,100 + tax Demon King Coffee ¥650 + tax Nobuyuki's Strawberry Yogurt Drink ¥700 + tax Hisahide Matsunaga's Spider Bomb Drink ¥730 + tax Special Menu 29 (KTCD).png|Yoshitsugu's Red and White Fettuccine ¥1,000 + tax Toyotomi Children's Assorted Snacks ¥900 + tax Hideyoshi and Nene Chocolate Banana Parfait ¥900 + tax Tachibana Parfait ¥900 + tax Takakage Kobayakawa Book Cake ¥1,080 + tax Yoshihiro and Toyohisa's Shimazu Drink ¥750 + tax Keiji's Kabuki Royal Milk Tea ¥700 + tax Date Lord and Vassal Gradation Drink ¥750 + tax 3/2/2019 Corda ☆ Songs menu. Special Menu 25 (KTCD).png|Shimizu and Etou's Melodic Heart Minestrone Hearts ¥600 + tax Hihara and Yunoki's Friendship Scramble ☆ Curry ¥600 + tax Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, and Kaji's Shining Diamond White Gnocchi ¥600 + tax Kanazawa, Ousaki, and Kira's NEVER END Sesame Chicken Salad ¥600 + tax Fuyuumi and Amou ~Bouquet of Smiles~ Mini Dessert ¥600 + tax Tsukimori, Etou, and Kyouya's OCTAVE ~Kiseki no Kane wo Nara Sou~ Blue Mini Parfait ¥600 + tax Kyouya's Omaette Yatsu wa! Yogurt Drink ¥600 + tax Ritsu's Yume no Kiseki Barley Tea Milk ¥600 + tax Yagisawa's River ~Omoi wa Michite~ Green Apple Soda ¥600 + tax Tougane's SHOWTIME! Rose Petal Tea Squash ¥600 + tax Myouga's Zetsubou no Banka Crimson Mixed Drink ¥600 + tax Golden Birthday Shortcake ¥600 + tax 3/3/2019~3/17/2019 Corda ☆ Songs menu part 2. Special Menu 28 (KTCD).png|Corda ☆ SONGS Collaboration Friendship Scramble ☆ Star Curry & NEVER END Sesame Chicken Salad ¥900 + tax Corda ☆ SONGS Collaboration Blue/Pink Jelly Parfait ¥900 + tax Corda ☆ SONGS Collaboration Glittering Tapioca Cola ¥800 + tax 3/4/2019 Neoromance Birthday menu. Special Menu 27 (KTCD).png|Etou's I CAN MAKE IT Hot Dog ¥600 + tax Kyoya's Zutto Ore no Soba de Tortilla Sandwich ¥600 + tax Tenma's The Long Long Windy Fried Pasta ¥600 + tax Hinoe's Hot and Passionate Hunter Seafood Minestrone ¥600 + tax Etou's ALL UP TO US Berry Drink ¥600 + tax Kyoya's Star Fragment Ginger Ale ¥600 + tax Hinoe's Devilishly Hot Caffè Latte ¥600 + tax Tenma's Wolf Tear Blue Drink ¥600 + tax Neoromance ♡ Birthday Pink Dessert ¥600 + tax Etou Birthday Berry Cheese Tart ¥600 + tax Kyoya Birthday Fruit Cake ¥600 + tax Tenma Birthday Fruit-Filled Profiterole ¥600 + tax Hinoe Birthday Orange-Topped Chocolate Muffin ¥600 + tax 3/22/2019~5/12/2019 Kiniro no Corda Octave menu. Special Menu 30 (KTCD).png|Hihara's Ham Cutlet Sandwich Plate ¥950 + tax Ritsu's Eggplant Japanese Meal Set ¥1,100 + tax Tougane's Roast Beef ¥1,500 + tax Myouga's Tomato Pasta with Shrimp and Eggplant ¥950 + tax Amamiya's Flower Salad & Scones ¥900 + tax Tsukimori's Blue Hawaii Yogurt Sundae ¥880 + tax Yunoki's Fruit Anmitsu ¥700 + tax Yagisawa's Wagashi Set ¥750 + tax Kanazawa's Mead-style Drink ¥700 + tax Arata's Orange Mango Yogurt ¥750 + tax Ousaki's Hot Cocoa ¥700 + tax Special Menu 32 (KTCD).png|Tsuchiura's Beef Stroganoff ¥1,000 + tax Shimizu's Donut ¥600 + tax Kaji's Mini Profiteroles ¥900 + tax Etou's Adult-Like Brownies ¥750 + tax Eating Arancini with Kira ¥700 + tax Kyoya's Cutlet Curry ¥1,000 + tax Daichi's Fruit Ball Soda ¥650 + tax Haru's Lemonade Ice Milk ¥650 + tax Hozumi's Eggplant and Bacon Pasta ¥1,000 + tax Toki's Taro Tart ¥850 + tax Nanami's Chinese Tea ¥750 + tax 4/29/2019 Geten no Hana Gonen no En menu. Special Menu 31 (KTCD).png|Nobunaga Oda's Like a Flame Scarlet Gelée Dessert ¥600 + tax Mitsuhide Akechi's Hidden Lips Moonlight Buns ¥600 + tax Hideyoshi Hashiba's Love Letter Hiyashi Udon ¥600 + tax Ieyasu Tokugawa's Fine Weather Plum Drink ¥600 + tax Ranmaru Mori's Eternal Fealty Atsume-Jiru ¥600 + tax Naomitsu Momoji's Unforgettable Memories Autumn Leaf Coffee ¥600 + tax Nobuyuki Oda's Light of Hope Fish Onigiri Set ¥600 + tax Kanbei Kuroda's Supreme Flower Butterfly Pea Tea ¥600 + tax Hanbei Takenaka's Dancing Blossoms in Darkness Anko Mochi ¥600 + tax Sakichi Menu Hōjicha Latte ¥600 + tax Light Shines in the Future Chocolate Muffin ¥600 + tax 5/22/2019~6/5/2019 Geten no Hana Gonen no En after-collaboration menu. Special Menu 33 (KTCD).png|Love Letter ~Chilled Udon~ ¥700 + tax Light of Hope & Eternal Oath ~Salmon Onigiri and Atsume-jiru Set~ ¥700 + tax Light Shines Through the Future ~Chocolate Muffin~ ¥700 + tax Like a Flame ~Shirotama Hot Red Parfait~ ¥800 + tax Joyful Weather ~Plum Drink~ ¥600 + tax Aiming for the Verdure Mountains ~Hōjicha Latte~ ¥600 + tax 5/22/2019~6/23/2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 menu. Special Menu 34 (KTCD).png|Chihiro's Flower with Golden Hair Sandwich ¥850 + tax Kazahaya's Follower with Blue Hair and Golden Eyes Parfait ¥700 + tax Standing in the Valley of Lilies Black Thunder Cake ¥900 + tax Sazaki's Treasure Gapao Rice ¥930 + tax Nagi's Favorite Mushroom Chowder ¥930 + tax Hiiragi's Sinful Matcha Brownie ¥800 + tax Futsuhiko's Hairbun Kiwi Soda ¥650 + tax Tooya's Casket-Obscuring White Chocolat ¥650 + tax Katsuragi's That Day Sakura Blue Jelly Tea ¥650 + tax 6/25/2019~8/12/2019 Dynasty Warriors 9 menu. Special Menu 35 (KTCD).png|Banquet Table Daily Meal Set ¥1,600 + tax Banquet Table Chinese Chimaki ¥900 + tax Illustrious Parfait ¥1,200 + tax Banquet Table Pepper Steak Set ¥1,600 + tax Banquet Table Gyoza ¥600 + tax Peach Garden Oath ~Peach Compote~ ¥700 + tax Guo Jia's Lychee Soda ¥650 + tax Fire Attack Cassis Soda ¥650 + tax Xu Shu's Gradation Drink ¥650 + tax Zhong Hui's Chosen Ice Coffee ¥650 + tax Lu Lingqi's Black Honey Milk ¥650 + tax Special Menu 36 (KTCD).png|Banquet Table Ebi Chili Fried Rice Set ¥1,600 + tax Banquet Table Shumai ¥750 + tax Cao Pi's Blue Jelly Drink ¥650 + tax Zhu Ran's Fire Attack Strawberry Orange ¥650 + tax Fa Zheng's Laced Mojito ¥650 + tax Wang Yuanji's Vanilla Ice Cream Blue Soda ¥650 + tax Chen Gong's Ambition Drink ¥650 + tax 8/20/2019~9/22/2019 Angelique 25th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 39 (KTCD).png|Park Memories Plate ¥1,650 + tax Forest Lake Moment Plate ¥1,650 + tax Angelique's Hot Cocoa ¥650 + tax Rosalia Hot Royal Milk Tea ¥650 + tax Julious's Light Blueberry Scones ¥1,000 + tax Clavis's Dark Vichyssoise ¥700 + tax Randy's Wind Teriyaki Burger ¥1,000 + tax Lumiale's Water Herbal Tea ¥650 + tax Oscar's Fire Cappuccino ¥650 + tax Marcel's Green Cream Puff Tower ¥900 + tax Zephel's Steel Tacos ¥900 + tax Olivie's Dream Wine Drink ¥650 + tax Luva's Earth Matcha Pudding ¥800 + tax 9/23/2019 Angelique Memorial 2019 menu. Special Menu 37 (KTCD).png|Julious's Hikari no Rhapsody ~Rhapsody in Light~ Truffle Salt Omelette ¥600 + tax Clavis's Sennen no Yakusoku Vichyssoise ¥600 + tax Randy's Kimi no Tame ni Koko ni Iru Teriyaki Burger ¥600 + tax Lumiale's Shiawase no Tapestry Herbal Tea ¥600 + tax Oscar's Moe Agarazu ni Irarenai ~Fire!~ Churrasco ¥600 + tax Marcel's Ding Dong Kimi wo Suki ni Naru Pudding ¥600 + tax Zephel's Lovesick Chicken Curry ¥600 + tax Olivie's Jealousy de Nemurenai Tropical Fruit Juice ¥600 + tax Luva's Flower Shower ~Sayonara no Hana~ Green Tea and Shirotama Set ¥600 + tax Limoges & Rosalia's Suteki no Narou Royal Milk Tea ¥600 + tax Kimi wa Hitori Janai ~Always~ Strawberry Parfait ¥600 + tax 9/28/2019 Neoromance Birthday menu. Special Menu 38 (KTCD).png|Mitsuhide Akechi's Moonlight Night Dew Chimaki ¥600 + tax Hanbei Takenaka's Yami ni Mau Hana Pink Pasta ¥600 + tax Shinsaku Takasugi's Akatsuki no Katami ~Omoshirokunakiyo wo Omoshiroku~ Rice Cake Soup ¥600 + tax Chiaki Tohgane's MAKE U MINE Chicken Plum Meat ¥600 + tax Mitsuhide Akechi's Secret Lips Grape Juice ¥600 + tax Hanbei Takenaka's Yami ni Mau Hana Pink Soda ¥600 + tax Shinsaku Takasugi's Toshin Koho -TOSHIN-SHO- Cola ¥600 + tax Chiaki Tohgane's G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S. Hot Orange Tea ¥600 + tax Mitsuhide Akechi's Birthday Taro Tart ¥600 + tax Hanbei's Birthday Floral Sweets ¥600 + tax Takasugi's Birthday Purple Yam Brownies ¥600 + tax Tohgane's Birthday Orange Pancakes ¥600 + tax 9/25/2019~10/22/2019 Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout menu. Special Menu 40 (KTCD).png|Barrel Mug Beer ¥700 + tax Book of Darkness Cocktail ¥700 + tax Foamy Water Blend Drink ¥700 + tax Puni Jelly ¥700 + tax Tao's Old Recipe! Sisol al Ajillo ¥1,100 + tax Ryza's Caprese Salad ¥850 + tax Stamina Full! Barrel Hamburg ¥1,300 + tax Flam Hot Dog ¥1,000 + tax Klaudia's Calpis Drink ¥700 + tax Lila's Black Parfait ¥1,100 + tax Empel's Donut ¥850 + tax Lent's Roast Beef ¥1,300 + tax 10/24/2019~11/23/2019 Akatsuki no Yona ~Houka no Inori Hen~ menu. Special Menu 42 (KTCD).png|Yona's Dawn-Colored Spaghetti ¥1,000 + tax Hak's Yakitori Bowl ¥850 + tax Jae-Ha's Caesar Salad ¥750 + tax Whatever Yona Likes, Yoon Likes It Homemade Chicken Broth ¥750 + tax Yona's Gorgeous Panna Cotta ¥750 + tax Shin-Ah's Cotton Candy Blue Jelly ¥850 + tax Tae-Jun's Snacks ¥800 + tax Pukkyu's Apple and Nuts Pancake ¥1,000 + tax Yona's Pomegranate Drink ~With Mixed Berries~ ¥650 + tax Hak's "Thunder Beast" Drink ¥650 + tax Kija's White Silver Hawaiian Soda ¥650 + tax Zeno's Orange Juice ¥650 + tax Soo-Won's Hot Chai Tea ¥650 + tax Yun-Ho's Tea ¥650 + tax 11/30/2019 Neoromance Birthday menu. Special Menu 41 (KTCD).png|Kiyokado Komatsu's Rakuyouki Chicken Caesar Salad ¥700 + tax Masatora Honjo's TiGER Rolled Omelette ¥700 + tax Arios's DESTINY ~Zankyou wa Yamanai~ Beef Stew ¥700 + tax Arata Mizushima's BOM DIA! Taco Rice ¥700 + tax Kiyokado Komatsu's Renri no Sakaki Matcha Latte ¥700 + tax Masatora Honjo's WiLD EYES Grapefruit Drink ¥700 + tax Arios's Stay ~Asu Naki no Sekai de~ Berry Iced Tea ¥700 + tax Arata Mizushima's Ser Feliz Melon Orange Drink ¥700 + tax Komatsu's Birthday Matcha Roll Cake ¥700 + tax Tora's Birthday Fluffy Pancake ¥700 + tax Arios's Birthday Mixed Berry Cake ¥700 + tax Arata's Birthday Daifuku Ice Cream Cake ¥700 + tax 11/15/2019~12/15/2019 Fatal Frame series menu. Special Menu 45 (KTCD).png|Herbal Medicine Truffle and Sacred Water Blue Soda Set ¥900 + tax Miku and Mafuyu's Sweet and White Drink Set ¥1,100 + tax Mio and Mayu's Strawberry Soda and Red Jelly Set ¥1,100 + tax Rei and Reika's Cheesecake and Butterfly Pea Tea Set ¥1,300 + tax Rope Shrine Maiden's Meat Sauce Filled Bread ¥1,400 + tax Hellish Abyss Beef Stew ¥900 + tax Blinded Demon's Tomato Risotto ¥1,200 + tax Camera Obscura Mille Crêpe ¥1,200 + tax Mirror Stone Anmitsu ¥850 + tax Zero Film Chocolate Mousse Cake ¥900 + tax Sae Kurosawa's Strawberry Yogurt ¥700 + tax 12/21/2019 Neoromance Birthday menu. Special Menu 44 (KTCD).png|Oshihito Katsuragi's Koei ni Furu Yume Sakura Omusubi ¥700 + tax Kanbei Kuroda's Shijou no Hana Salmon Saikyoyaki ¥700 + tax Oscar's All Night? All Right! ~Yoru wo Hajimeyou~ Tom Yum Soup ¥700 + tax Kazuki Hihara's Sotsugyou ~For You~ Katsu & Potato Salad Sandwich ¥700 + tax Oshihito Katsuragi's Hoshi wa Setsuna no Kuon Blue Soda ¥700 + tax Kanbei Kuroda's Shijou no Hana Hot Tea ¥700 + tax Oscar's Ai to Shika Yobenai Cappuccino ¥700 + tax Kazuki Hihara's PRECIOUS Orange Cassis ¥700 + tax Oshihito's Birthday Blue Cake ¥700 + tax Kanbei's Birthday Kuromame Tart ¥700 + tax Oscar's Birthday Kirschtorte ¥700 + tax Hihara's Birthday Orange Shortcake ¥700 + tax 12/24/2020~2/23/2020 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo menu. Special Menu 46 (KTCD).png|Arima's Croquette Burger ¥800 + tax Kohaku's Tempura Soba ¥1,00 + tax Rud's Homemade Potage ¥700 + tax Tora's Fried Egg Sandwich ¥900 + tax Darius's Rare Cheesecake ¥900 + tax Shuhei's Siberia-style Azuki Sandwich Set ¥900 + tax Kudan's Wa-style Parfait ¥900 + tax Man's Mango Roll Cake ¥900 + tax Azusa's Mixed Berry Tea ¥650 + tax Murasame's Ice Cream Coffee Float ¥700 + tax Chiyo's Strawberry Milk and Kuzumochi Set ¥750 + tax Toudou's Blue Violet Jelly Drink ¥650 + tax Random Cafe Latte ¥650 + tax 1/12/2020 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 & 6 Shin Shun no En menu. Special Menu 43 (KTCD).png|Shun & Ryouma's Seiten Hakujitsu ~Waga Kokoro Seiten Nari~ Rice with Cooked Potatoes ¥700 + tax Chinami & Okita's Akaki Tsubasa ga Gotoku Mitarashi Dango and Cookie Set ¥700 + tax Komatsu & Ouchi's Yachiyo no Hana Curaçao Apple Soda ¥700 + tax Ernest & Takasugi's Musou Dori ~Waga Kofuru Kotori ga Tame ni~ Ozoni ¥700 + tax Yuki & Miyako's Hana no Name Flower Jelly ¥700 + tax Arima & Murasame's Mahoroba he Mukafu Ro Coffee & Croquette Set ¥700 + tax Darius & Rud's Kuraki Tate no Shuumatsu ni Grilled Salted Salmon Simmered in Bamboo Shoots ¥700 + tax Kohaku & Tora's Koi Sai Tempura and Tamagoyaki Set ¥700 + tax Shuhei & Kudan's Itoshisa wa Kindan no Kanbii Milk Houru Siberia Cake and Ice Cream Set ¥700 + tax Azusa & Chiyo's Seasons ~Harukanaru Sora~ Starwberry Hot Latte ¥700 + tax Kohaku's Birthday Berry Shortcake ¥700 + tax 1/23/2020~2/23/2020 Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars menu. Special Menu 47 (KTCD).png|Jibanyan Liu Bei's Hundred Fist Meatball Spicy Mabo Bowl ¥1,000 + tax Fuyunyan Cao Cao's Shrimp Burger ~Chinese-style~ ¥900 + tax Bolognese ~Chinese-style~ ¥1,000 + tax Wei Wu Shu Jiaozi ¥800 + tax Koma-san Sun Ce's Monge Annin Parfait ~Chinese-style~ ¥1,050 + tax It's Whisper Kongming's Mango Fruit Punch! ¥1,000 + tax Oolong Jelly ~Hyourougan-style Blueberry Toppings~ ¥680 + tax Liu Bei's Wind Blue Mojito ¥650 + tax Sun Ce's Fire Hot Drink ¥650 + tax Cao Cao's Item Drop Soda ¥750 + tax Kongming's Sorcery Drink ¥750 + tax Coca Cola ~Chinese-style~ ¥750 + tax 2/24/2020 Kiniro no Corda 15th Anniversary FINAL menu. Special Menu 48 (KTCD).png|Asu he no Melody 3-Colored Sweets ¥700 + tax P☆rism Hot Apple Tea ¥700 + tax December Dream Chocolate Hotcake ¥700 + tax Urban Method Itokodon ¥700 + tax Kimiiro no Collage Brotherly Bowl ¥700 + tax Fine Days ~Asu wa Hare!~ Orange Sundae ¥700 + tax Beloved Spicy Onigiri Tamagoyaki Set ¥700 + tax Heart Killer Iced Vienna Coffee ¥700 + tax Summer Boys!!! Watermelon Ramune Soda ¥700 + tax Ambitious -Seiun no Kokoro de- Warabimochi Sweets ¥700 + tax Crazy Craze Crazy Hot Peach Tea ¥700 + tax Joyful Mixed Fruit Custard Mousse ¥700 + tax 3/14/2020 Neoromance Birthday Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 5th Anniversary menu. Special Menu 49 (KTCD).png|Arima's Hanamuke no Kaze Assorted Croquettes ¥700 + tax Darius's Masshiroki Canvas Clam Chowder ¥700 + tax Kohaku's Koi to Junjou Tempura Sandwich ¥700 + tax Shuhei's Tsuki to Hoshi no Revue 3-Sided Siberia-style Petit Parfait ¥700 + tax Rud's Horoscope Foil-Grilled Fish ¥700 + tax Tora's Tiger Ratatouille Omelette ¥700 + tax Kudan's Vanilla no Tokimeki Vanilla Ice Cream with Japanese-style Waffles ¥700 + tax Murasame's Sakanai Hana Hot Coffee ~With Bean Sweets~ ¥700 + tax Man's Inochi no Kioku (Memory) Marshmallow Hot Cocoa ¥700 + tax Toudou's Edible Flower-Topped Drink ¥700 + tax Azusa & Chiyo's Seasons ~ Harukanaru Sora Special Anmitsu ¥700 + tax Butterfly-Shaped Cake for the Space-Time Traveler ¥700 + tax 3/15/2020 Neoromance HYPER MIX Live menu. Special Menu 50 (KTCD).png|Kurou's Ruri Inazuma no Ketsui Ankake Tofu ¥700 + tax Hinoe's Tsuki wo Idaku Tenbin Seafood X 2-Colored Spinach Curry ¥700 + tax Kagetoki's Yakusoku no Basho wa Haru no Tsuki Yen Spring Plum Pasta ¥700 + tax Atsumori's Hikari to Yami no Hangeshou wa Octopus Carpaccio ¥700 + tax Kurou's Soukuu wo Kakeshi Negai Calpis X Blue Curaçao Soda ¥700 + tax Hinoe's Denkosekka no Koi Hot Chocolate Drink ¥700 + tax Kagetoki's Dakuryuu no Hotori Seiryuu no Fuchi Melon X Blue Curaçao Soda ¥700 + tax Atsumori's Kusari no Sange wa Namida ni Hot Berry Drink ¥700 + tax Hinoe & Atsumori's Owari no Naki Chikai Gen yo Refreshing Fruit Jelly ¥700 + tax Hinoe & Kagetoki's Kirameki no Tsuki Round Pancake ¥700 + tax 3/22/2020 Neoromance Birthday menu. Special Menu 51 (KTCD).png|Kyoya's Omaette Yatsu wa! Katsu Curry ¥700 + tax Ritsu's 2nd Stage Grilled Eggplant ¥700 + tax Daichi's Kimi no Subete wo Hot Matcha Latte ¥700 + tax Haru's Hana no Mamoru Hot Honey Lemon ¥700 + tax Yagisawa's Mori no Hibiki wo Egg Ice Cream ¥700 + tax Hozumi's Kinsenka Zunda Shiratama ¥700 + tax Arata's Te Amo! Te Amo! by Hyper ☆ Lucky Man Mango X Blue Curaçao Soda ¥700 + tax Tougane's Showtime! Grilled Shishamo Ankake ¥700 + tax Toki's Koi Hotaru Black Bean Cake ¥700 + tax Myoga's Shippuu Dotou -Mein Herz- Green Bean Soup ¥700 + tax Amamiya's Laboratory Love Avocado Shrimp Sandwich ¥700 + tax Nanami's Ocean ~Nanatsunoumi wo Koete~ Mango Pudding ¥700 + tax External Links *Official site, Official Twitter *Official Instagram *GAME TV report Category:Company